


Finding Harry

by LarryxStylinson



Series: Soulmates! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Louis-centric, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sad, Sad Louis, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryxStylinson/pseuds/LarryxStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't believe in soul mates until he meets Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Harry

He knew these roads like the back of his hand, he even knew the feeling beneath his feet. Many nights he would wander down the darkened streets with nothing but the clothes he wore and a thought in his mind. To think, he needed to be alone which is why he would wait until night and leave the house. The odd car passed him by but never anything else, just him and his mind. Until one night, the night that changed everything.  
It was a known fact that everybody has a soulmate, the way to identify your soulmate would of course be by the timer on your wrist. Louis would throw on a long sleeved top and try to forget all about it, but how could he when the numbers were getting significantly smaller. He wasn't an idiot he knew this day was going to come, but it was approaching too fast and he wasn't ready. It had always been just him, friends would come and go, his dad left when he was young and he hardly ever sees his mum. It was him, by himself in this big world full of people and evil.

The night air was crisp and the moon was full. Looking ahead Louis could see the bright hazy lights of a car making it's way down the narrow road but he was too invested in his own thoughts to care. Tomorrow was the day, the day of meeting his so called 'soulmate' Louis didn't believe in all that nonsense but underneath he knew that it was true, whoever he met tomorrow would be in his life until the day he died whether he agreed to it or not. Without your soulmate a feeling of loneliness and in completion would shield around your body and unless you found them again that's how it would stay.

Louis stopped beside the old oak tree that sat adjacent to both the road and a small river. He walked over to the side and dangled his legs off the edge. He looked down and with the water being so still and calm he could see the moon shining brightly in all her glory creating a night sky in the water. He got lost again in the whirl wind of his mind, beside him sat a small sunhat which had previously been owned by a young girl. He picked it up and looked at it meaningfully, children were so innocent, they all love the idea of their 'special one' that will look after them and never let them go. But Louis knew the harsh reality, there is no such thing as love. Was love when his dad left late at night? was it when his first 'best friend' moved to London and never phoned? was it when his mum hit him and called him a faggot after he came out? was it the endless taunting by his so called 'friends' that he endured at school? If that was love then he didn't want anymore because in his first eighteen years of life the only thing that branched out from love was evil and hurt. He took one last look at his surroundings remembering that this was going to be the last time he came here as a single man and on that last note he left.

The next day went like any other. He awoke with sun rays hitting his face, blinding him as he opened his eyes. He walked into the kitchen trying to ignore the looks of disapproval and disgust which his mums face held. He left the house and tried to hide the numbers on his wrist which read 10:34:22 in the hope that they would go away. Ten hours and then he would meet the person that would essentially be another spirit in his daily life, someone that would tie him down and suffocate him. He didn't know what to do with himself, he had dropped out of school when he was only sixteen and that left him with no qualifications or job. Going to work was out of the window because it was the other side of town and quite frankly he could't be bothered making his way over. And so he walked until he couldn't anymore and it didn't surprise him where he ended up walking to. The subconscious mind is always better giving you what you rather than the conscious one. He had taken himself to the only place he felt at ease, the roads which he walked down at night. He had claimed the tracks and rivers as his own, he was the only one that appreciated their true beauty and so he had made it very clear that this place was his and his alone.

Louis lost track of time, too caught up in his own thoughts to remember the significance of this day. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt a tap on his shoulder, before he turned round he pulled up his sleeve and looked at his wrist. It was flashing the numbers 00:00:00 and Louis felt faint, then angry. How dare the person that was going to ruin his life turn up at his safe haven, his secret hideout, the place where he could be himself and work through the thoughts that threatened to take over his mind. He slowly turned round, ready to shout at the man that invaded his personal space but when he did face him all the words got caught in his throat. This man, no not man, God facing him was beautiful! His eyes were emerald green and they held a sense of curiosity and wonder in them. Moving down Louis could see that his lips were plump and pink, they were wet which means that the boy infront of him licked them before speaking to him. The man like angel was tall with legs that seemed to never end but by god he was stunning.

Louis didn't know what to say he was so lost. Thankfully the man must have sensed his awkwardness and stuck his hand out.  
"Hello, I'm Harry and it seems as if I'm your soulmate."  
After looking at Harry's giant hand for more than five seconds Louis remembered that he had to introduce himself because Harry's hand wasn't going to shake itself.  
"H-hey I'm Louis."  
Harry didn't say anything after that, he just looked Louis up and down as if he was taking in all that Louis had to give him (which in Louis' opinion wasn't very much.)  
"God you're gorgeous" Louis jumped out of his skin, Harry had shouted that for the whole world to hear, Louis was sure that he was blushing bright red by now.  
"I'm so sorry, that wasn't meant to slip out I'm a gen..." Louis stuck up his hand, he couldn't bear the thought of Harry embarrassing himself anymore.  
"It's fine" Louis spoke in the loudest voice he could, but he was nervous, oh so very nervous. Harry started to giggle hesitantly and then sat down next to Louis. For the rest of the evening they talked about themselves, their likes, their dislikes, their opinion on the whole 'soulmate' affair. It took Louis a while to open up but after listening to Harry's deep, soothing voice he began to speak up a bit more often and contribute to the conversation. Harry was extremely patient with him, not once did he push Louis into talking he just let it happen naturally and for that Louis was thankful. When they decided to call it a night they exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways.

Five Years Later,  
Since they first met Louis and Harry became inseparable, many months after meeting Harry asked Louis to be his boyfriend to which Louis responded with a very enthusiastic yes. After being in a relationship for almost a year Harry admitted to Louis that he was in love with him. It happened when they were lying in bed enjoying the sound of each others erratic heartbeats that Harry said the words. It din't have the reaction he had hoped for, instead it had the exact opposite. Louis left the room and slept in the living room, the next day he was gone and Harry was struggling to find him again although he could tell through the bond which they shared that Louis was upset and angry. What Harry didn't know was that these were the emotions he was feeling towards himself not his soulmate. When Harry finally found Louis staying in a dingy hotel he questioned him with a fierce look in his eye and a raised voice. Louis couldn't find the strength in him to lie to Harry and so he told him all about his dad leaving and his mum hitting him, the bullies at school. He told Harry that he was scared that by admitting that he loved him Harry would leave or hurt him just like everybody else he had ever felt anything for. Harry of course being the lovely person that he his rushed to Louis' side and whispered comforting words in his ear whilst holding onto him tightly so that he didn't disappear into thin air. When Louis' sobs subsided to hiccups he thanked Harry for staying with him and then apologized over and over until his throat was raw and sore. That was three years ago and now Harry is planing on asking the man he loves to become his husband. Louis was his past, his present and his future and he would be a fool to let him go. So as the sleeping man curled his body around his lover Harry rolled over and looked to the drawer that held the shimmering ring that would determine his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of soulmate series which I'm going to write. These are my favorite kind of fics so I thought why not write my own :P


End file.
